Camp HalfBlood: Behind The Scenes
by O.o LiviLou o.O
Summary: Dribble, Drabble. Chapter 3; Reyna/Octavian. Chapter 4; Jake Mason/Lacey. Chapter 5; Drew/Mason. Chapter 12; Tratie!
1. Chapter 1

**I am out of ideas so I decided to do a one-shot series. Camp Half-Blood: Behind The Scenes.**

**Don't own PJO.**

…

The sun rose above the sky, shining, and as bright as ever.

Trash was thrown around the ground, the wind was whistling, and the campers were asleep, well, all except a couple in the infirmary.

The Apollo cabin was working as usual, but they were in a rather dreary mood.

One Hephaestus camper sat beside a bed. In it, laid a young girl. She couldn't have been older than 14. He had found her in the rubble of the after battle, badly wounded. She would live, they assured him but he wanted to know why she was out there. He remembered her going missing 3 years prior, right under the Hermes cabin's nose.

He sighed. She used to be so energetic and lively, but now she looked pale and close to death.

"They're stupid." The girl said. She cracked a purple cat like eye open, and brushed a strand of white hair away from her youthful yet haunted face.

"What?" he asked, looking up at her. He wanted to hug her, to squeeze her, to help her but she'd probably stab him for it.

"Them." She nodded her head to the tear stricken Aphrodite cabin, with the crowd surrounding them.

"How so?" he asked, not believing his ears. He saw the Apollo kid checking her injuries, Will Solace, listening too.

"They lost one camper. A traitor and they get all the pity. The Apollo cabin lost what? 5 kids? 6? Hephaestus, lost a cabin leader, 4 other campers? Hermes, lost 7, and then 12 undetermined campers. Pollox lost his twin brother and the Aphrodite cabin got all the pity." She answered, staring at the ceiling.

"They're still hurting. Just like you, Amethyst." He answered.

"No." Amethyst disagreed, "I may be hurting here," she pointed to her crushed thigh bone, "And here," she pointed to her eyes which he just noticed were clouded over, "But they are hurting here," she pointed towards her head, "They lost a cabin consoler but let's face it, did they really care?" She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, nor do I care. But you Jake, you are hurting here." She pointed towards her heart.

And suddenly, the sun didn't seem so bright anymore.

…

**How was it?**

**I may continue the whole Amethyst thing, maybe not but I personally, if I was in their position, I would have been on Krono's side.**

**Review!**

**O.o LiviLou o.O**


	2. Traitor

**ELLO! Okay, so second in the series!**

**Brittany: It is a sin to tell lies.**

**Me: You forgot, bestest frand, I went as that on Halloween.**

**Brittany: Just admit it!**

**Me: NEVER**

**Brittany: O.o LiviLou o.O does _NOT _own PJO**

**Traitor**

…

The gods never loved you. You _knew _that. You weren't overly smart or adventurous, not loud or out going, you defiantly weren't fast or nice, after all, what have _they _ever done for _you?_

You tried not to be bitter, really, you did! You didn't know when you snapped, was it after the seventh or eighth camper that got claimed? What was so important about _them? _You could do everything they did; just not to the certain degree they did it.

Why didn't you matter? You tried for a long time to swallow the jealousy and anger welling up inside of you, you _really _tried, but it was too much! Why couldn't your parent just claim you? Weren't you good enough? Special enough? Strong enough? Popular enough? No, that wasn't the answer. Clearly, you were too good for them, Luke said so himself.

You didn't look back. When you left, as soon as you were out, you kept your head held high, not regretting a single thing. Well, you did turn your head to spit but you supposed that didn't count.

You looked around you. Traitors. The lot of them. You inwardly sneered about how hypocritical you sounded. _You _were a traitor…but were you _ever_ on their side? They didn't find it prominent to claim you; it was only fair that you decided that it wasn't prominent to stay with those _losers._

You were going to laugh when they went down, the fools! Did they _really _think those _Gods _cared for _them? _They were useless, you mused silently to yourself, a hopeless case, _deluded_ with the hope of some grand Olympian parent and wonderful life, lifting them away from their previous life. Fuck that.

You waited, and waited, and waited, and waited. You watched the kids get claimed, their youthful faces lighting up, _belonging _somewhere. You never got that, you were just shoved in a corner and forgot about, _bloody brilliant._

You weren't stupid. You knew that the upcoming war was going to be messy, delightfully so. You were cunning, but hid your talent, you would be too invaluable. And, it would be easy enough to switch sides with whoever won, well, if you weren't _dead. _

You sneered again. Those stupid Camp Half-Blood campers, offering to _protect __**you? **_You didn't need them, those _claimed _brats, with their stupid _claiming _parents and their stupid _claimed _siblings. _Claimed, claimed, fuckidy claimed!_

You continued down the hall, watching, your eyes scanning over the demi-gods.

They worked together well, you mused, like a family. All the trash and left-overs in one rebelling group, together standing against all they hated. You could see how some of the claimed campers were there too, how many times could the gods _whore themselves out_ before something like this happened.

You walked into the room. It was dark, just the way you preferred it; the darkness hid the lies and truths, along with the uglies with this new life.

You bowed before the boy. He was in his early twenties, his golden eyes reaching into your soul, picking and rooting, creating you into something more, _better._

As you stood on one knee, you're eyes locked with your leader, you mused to yourself: _You never loved the Gods either._

…

**How was it?**

**Review!  
><strong>

**O.o LiviLou o.O**


	3. Forbidden

**Hello! Will I though of this while I was sleep deprived and everyone know's that's when I have my best ideas! :)**

"**Forbidden"**

…

It was forbidden. That's why it lasted so long, you mused to yourself late at night.

It was misunderstood. That's why the thrill got your heart beating each time.

It was heart breaking. That's why you came back each time.

It was love. You figured it out long ago, only after you seemed to lose him. You missed him. You missed his weedy frame, his straw colored hair, his beautiful aqua eyes, you even missed that annoying chuckle of his.

You told yourself that you'd never love. Love was for the weak, the type of people who would give themselves up for the one's they loved, even their lives.

You weren't dumb. Far from it.

It was lust and greed, you used to tell yourself. Lust for him, greed for being able to hold him secretly while other girls threw themselves at him, only to be turned down.

You denied it. Love? Hah! Preposterous! You weren't 'dating'…more of enemies with benefits.

On the outside, you hated each other, you loathed each other, you wanted to skin each other alive, but on the inside…

You shivered in the night air as he wrapped his long arms around you. You leant into his skinny, yet muscled frame, smiling to yourself as he kissed the top of you head.

It was forbidden. You thought as he trailed kisses down your jaw, but after all…

_Where was the fun in following rules anyway?_

…

**Yes, this is a Reyna/Octavian for all of you who guessed it.**

**Review!**

**O.o Livi Lou o.O**


	4. Honey

**Before I start this, I would just like to say that putting honey in coffee is an _AMAZING _idea and I applaud myself for my genius. **

"**Honey"**

…

He smiled to himself. She was putting honey in her coffee again.

He knew it was wrong, he shouldn't have felt this way for her; he was too old for her for Zeus' sake! He was seventeen and she was only twelve, but he couldn't stop himself from watching her flower designed mug being lifted to her lips. Her pink lips…

She smiled at him, her lips parting and curving upwards. He felt his heart melt as the young girl stared at him, an innocent look on her young face.

Stop! He told himself. She's a young girl; you are a young adult, he chastised himself.

He couldn't stop the dopey smile that made its way on his face when she waved at him, her thin wrist moving side to side, her eyes bright and hyper.

She was making her way over to his table, her flower covered mug in hand. He gulped, his Adam's-apple bobbing in his throat. She let out a tinkering laugh when he almost choked on his scrabbled eggs, just like every other morning she walked over.

"Hiya Jake!" she said, sitting down next to him, bumping an amused Nyssa down the bench.

"Hi, Lacey." He replied in his signature deep voice. It took all her might not for her to swoon.

She didn't worry about age, or if he liked her back, her mother was Aphrodite after all.

"You okay?" She smiled at him, and he felt his face flush.

"Y-yeah." He answered shakily.

"You sure, Jakey?" Nyssa teased, earning a glare from her older brother.

Lacey looked up at him with her wide, blue eyes, the color of the Greek waters. "You know Jake; you should put honey in your coffee."

He looked down at his black coffee, steam rising up, then turned his head to look at Lacey, who was smiling widely at him, her pink braces glinting in the early morning light.

He ruffled her blonde hair, some of it coming loose from her lop sided pigtails. "I don't think so."

She pouted at him, her pink lips puckering slightly.

"Fine." He relented, but instead of pouring honey in his own cup, he stole hers, sipping it lightly, scrunching his face at the sweetness.

She giggled at him, standing up and grabbing her cup lightly, "Bye Jakey!" she said, but before she left he grabbed her wrist.

"Stay safe. I hear those Aphrodite girls are vicious this time of year." He said, planting a kiss on her cheek, a bit closer to her lips than strictly necessary.

She simply stuck her tongue out at him, before dropping a kiss on the top of his head, moving his long brown hair so that it fell into his eyes. She then skipped away, and Jake couldn't help himself from watching her petite frame, hurry to catch up to her favorite brother, Mitchell.

"So, Jakey," Nyssa said, raising an amused eyebrow, "You like honey?"

"Shut up." He grumbled, once again flushing red.

Yes, he mused to himself later in the day, he did like honey.

…

**How was it? I love my new couple! C'mon, I personally find Jake Mason/Lacey adorable! 3 3 3**

**Review! I'm thinking about doing more Jake Mason/Lacey, comments?**

**Okay guess, give me a couple or a scenario and I will probably do it! Next chapter: Drew/Malcolm.**

**O.o Livi Lou o.O**


	5. Fairytale

**Ever have one of those days when you're trying to upload a new chapter and you're all like "Now, what did I name that chapter?" and then you remember, Oh wait! I didn't upload the chapter yet! And then you say to yourself, "Face meet palm, palm meet face." So, yeah, I'm having one of _those _days:)**

"**Fairytale"**

…

Tears fell down her face. She felt betrayed, lied to, sorrowful, yet she was grieving.

"It's okay to miss her." A boy said, sitting down next to her, his blonde hair falling in front of his black framed glasses.

"She was a traitor." She spat, her dark brown hair curtaining her face, trying to hide the tears.

"So why are you crying?" he questioned, his grey eyes peering into her very soul.

"She was my sister!" she yelled, trying her head in anguish, "My big sister…"

"Yet you're mad?" The blonde prodded. It wasn't a statement, but a question seeking answers.

"She betrayed everyone." The Asian girl spat, her eyes glinting with unshed tears that she tried to keep in.

"We all make mistakes. We're not perfect." The boy responded, leaning backwards.

The girl snorted, her tears stopping for a bit before starting up again. "She had all she could ever want, respect, family, _love."_

"You'll find love too." The blonde boy promised, smiling slightly.

"No I won't. My love lift is a fail." She responded, picking at the bracelet on her thin wrist, one charm for each failed relationship.

"I thought it was more of a lust life." The boy responded lightly.

"At least I have a life." She angrily spat back at him.

The boy smiled serenely, "There's the Drew I know."

Drew rolled her bright amber eyes, "And you're still Malcolm."

They lapsed into silence, Malcolm playing with her long hair, Drew staring at the memorial, not truly seeing it.

"Is it supposed to hurt this much?" she whispered after a while.

"She was your sister." Malcolm replied repeating her words, "Your big sister."

They were silent again until Malcolm spoke, "Why'd you make fun of Nyssa?"

Drew's eyes fell to the ground, "She has something that I'll never feel."

"What's that?" Malcolm asked, his deep voice rumbling, almost blending in with the wind, creating a beautiful melody to Drew's ears.

"Love." She said, her eyes welling with tears. "As I said before, my love life was a fail."

Malcolm snorted, "Life isn't a fairytale, Drew." He responded bitterly, "Besides, that was a lust life."

"You know what, Malcolm?" She said angrily, pushing herself off the ground, "You're right! My life isn't a fairytale! It's more like a nightmare that I can't wake up from! There is no white horse and no prince! There is no sleeping spell and there is no happily ever after!"

Malcolm calmly stood up, bending his knees down in front of her, his back facing her. "Hop on."

"What?" she asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

"I'm no white horse, or prince, nor can I wake you up from a deep sleep, frankly I would be rather frightened to try; you're really scary when you don't have enough sleep, but I can be your trusty stead, that leads you into life. It's no happily ever after, nor is it perfect, but it is Malcolm, simply Malcolm and that's all I'll ever be." Malcolm finished his rant, his grey eyes shining in amusement at her astonished look.

"I don't understand." Drew said.

Malcolm sighed, "You always look for the quarterback, sweetie, but why not look at the Chess team captain?" he said smiling, still waiting for her to jump on his back.

Drew's heart thudded loudly, "Are you…are you sure you want _me?" _

Malcolm snorted in amusement, "You tell me, honey." Malcolm said, becoming impatient. "Now, get on, I think I'm beginning to cramp up."

Lightly, Drew climbed on his back.

"This way, fair maiden!" Malcolm said, lightly, causing stares from other campers.

Yes, Drew thought as she laid her head down on his back, this wasn't a fairytale; it was much better.

…

**So, uh, yeah, I wanted to do this pairing for a while now!**

**Review, give me couples and happenings!**

**O.o Livi Lou o.O**


	6. Hogwarts

**Okay, so this chapter won't be a couple but more of humor! Though, it may have a bit of romance.:) **

"**Hogwarts"**

…

Chiron stared at the new camper in amusement, as she hid behind the camper that brought him there, Mitchell.

"Is it going to kill me?" she whispered into the handsome boy's ear.

"Who? Chiron? He's like a big teddy bear, only he's a centaur." Mitchell said cheerfully.

The girl suddenly sneered at him, "You're a Hufflepuff aren't you?"

"I beg your pardon?" Mitchell said, raising a perfect brown eyebrow.

"What's your blood status?" the girl asked, sizing him up.

"Blood…status?" Mitchell looked at Chiron, confused.

"Ah." The girl's said, her face dawning with understanding, "You must be a Mudblood."

"Mudblood?" Mitchell repeated, looking somewhere between annoyed and amused.

"Yes. You see, I'm a Slytherin." The girl boasted, flicking her hair out of her eyes, "Pureblooded too."

"Oh." Mr. D said, while walking into the room, "Another brat to take care of."

"Snape!" the girl said, running to him, "I'm so glad you're hear! That Mudblood was just annoying me! Totally confused with all my terms. Hey…Did you gain a few pounds?"

"Chiron." Mr. D said, staring at the centaur, "What is this brat talking about?"

"I'm afraid that would be my fault, sir." An Athena kid said, standing up.

"How so?" Chiron asked, watching the girl point at the boy and yell, "Ravenclaw!"

"I let her read Harry Potter on her way hear…" the boy said.

"Hey, Chiron." Said Percy, whom had just walked in. "I heard there was a new camper."

"Harry Potter!" The girl yelled, walking towards him and shaking his hand, "It is a pleasure to meet the one who defeated the Dark Lord. Now the Dark Wizard slot is open and I shall take it?"

Percy looked down at the hyper girl before groaning, "Not this, _again!"_

…

**Yeah. Not my best, but I'm like really hyper. So, that was basically me if I ever went to Camp Half-Blood, since I am totally obsessed with Harry Potter. I'm going to marry Fred Weasley because he is fabamfing hot!**

**Anyways, as always, review!**

**O.o Livi Lou o.O**


	7. Falling

**So, now I'm in an angsty mood.**

"**Falling"**

…

Michael Yew was falling.

Michael Yew knew he was going to die. Michael Yew knew he was dead before he hit the water.

Michael Yew knew it was going to happen sooner rather than later, after all, his father was the god of prophecies.

Michael Yew made his mom promise not to drink. Michael Yew made his eight year old brother promise too stay strong. And Michael Yew made his dad promise not to try to save him.

Michael Yew was sarcastic. Michael Yew was angsty. Michael Yew was snide. But Michael Yew was a hero.

Michael Yew watched his older brother, Lee Fletcher, die. Michael Yew held Lee Fletcher's hand and laid Lee Fletcher's head on his lap, and watched the light leave his eyes. Because Michael Yew was a survivor.

Michael Yew was an older brother. Michael Yew was an older brother to Will, to Kayla, to Mirah, to Ellen, to Seneca, to David, and most of all, to Denis.

Michael Yew was a leader. Michael Yew led his cabin into archery, he led his cabin to breakfast, he led his cabin to canoeing, he led his cabin in raids, he led his to Arts and Crafts, and he led his cabin to war. But, Michael Yew led himself to death.

Michael Yew was an influence. Michael Yew was looked up to. Not only because of his leadership but because of his compassion too.

Michael Yew was a protector. No one messed with _Michael Yew's _babies, as he often called _his_ younger cabin mates.

Michael Yew was a force to be reckoned with. Michael Yew also hit the bull's-eye.

Michael Yew was an inspiration. Because Michael Yew knew he was going to die, and he ran head first into the battle.

Michael Yew was the short, sarcastic, rat-faced boy. Michael Yew was the short, sarcastic, rat-faced hero.

And as so many knew, Michael Yew would be mourned, because Michael Yew was sarcastic, he was angsty, he was snide, he comforted his older brother as he died, he was a survivor, he was an older brother, he was a leader, he was an influence, he was a protector, he was a force to be reckoned with, he was a inspiration, but he never knew, because Michael Yew was also dead.

Yes, Michael Yew was the dead hero.

But, no one ever forgot, Michael Yew…was a hero.

/3

…

**Yeah, I think I just made myself depressed…**

**Review!**

**O.o Livi Lou o.O**


	8. Burnt

**I am bored! I was so bored that I decided to find out how hot, "Hot Surface" is. Suffice to say, when it says "Hot Surface" on the stove, I should _probably _not touch it…**

**Me: Meow**

**Mom: What are you doing?**

**Me: Shush! I'm communicating with my toast.**

**Disclaimer: Alberto Osabas was laying silently on his bed, listening to his little sister walk around the house at 4 in the morning. God? Didn't that kid ever sleep? He sighed quietly as she walked back to her, but not before meowing at the cat. Why did he have to have the weird sibling? Sometimes, he wished that David had lived. He didn't necessarily wish that young Livi _didn't _live but that child was plain vicious at the best times. He knew Livi felt guilty, as if she blamed her older brother's death on herself, as if she blamed herself for being alive while David died. It wasn't her fault, he knew that, but sometimes, it was easier to let her blame herself. Livi was a strange being, he mused, as he turned over, took after their father. She was musically talented, good looking and a total bitch most of the time. He remembered two years earlier when she called him "faggot" at least five times a day. And then "The Day" happened. Neither spoke of it, neither forgot it though. It was the day that Alberto crossed the line, the day that Livi had lost all trust in people, the day he told that he wished she were dead. He sighed to himself, trying to bat away the guilty feeling in his stomach. That night, a voice spoke to him, he figured it was David, telling him off. His younger brother…his younger _dead _brother. That night, as the strange Livi walked around, David came again, saying, "At least she doesn't own PJO". Yes, that would be disastrous…**

"**Burnt"**

…

Drew's taunts rang throughout her head. She really was ugly, wasn't she?

She quickly walked towards the forge, keeping her head down, trying to mask the tears. She was humiliated, thoroughly so.

"Nyssa! Wait!" Will called, running up behind her.

"Go away, Solace." She said quietly, trying, yet failing, to keep her voice from shaking.

"No." Will snapped, "I'm not going to let you tear yourself down, time and time again! It's wrong!"

"You know what's wrong?" Nyssa snapped back, new tears falling down her face, "That while I lived, an ugly, useless, girl, my brother died! A hero!"

"You're not either of those things! Charlie would hate you for saying those things about yourself!" Will shouted, throwing his tanned arms up.

"Oh, fuck off!" Nyssa yelled back at him.

"Is that a challenge?" he asked, changing demeanor, while wiggling his eyebrows.

"You're disgusting." Nyssa said, turning away.

"Wait up, beautiful!" Will called, chasing after the short girl.

Nyssa spun around, "How can you call these beautiful?" She spat, rolling up her sleeves showing scars and burns.

"You'll always be beautiful to me." He answered, engulfing her in a hug.

They stood still, her soaking his shirt with tears, him rubbing her back.

"You know," he said after a while, "I find scars quite sexy."

…

**Yeah, not my best one, I know.**

**Review!  
><strong>

**O.o Livi Lou o.O**


	9. Love

**Urghhhh. Boreddddd.**

**Disclaimer: "Flores!" Vice Principal Flemmings barked at the young Hispanic teen.**

"**May I help you ma'am?" she replied in her usual dreamy tone that she used on teachers.**

**Vice Principal Flemmings ground his teeth, "One, it's sir, and two, what are you wearing?"**

**Livi looked at him, confused, "I'm wearing clothes, ma'am."**

"**Your jeans, they have holes in them!" Flemmings snapped at her.**

"**Yes, yes they do." Livi agreed, nodding her head.**

"**Your sleeves, there aren't any!" Flemming said.**

"**No, no there's not." Livi agreed again.**

"**You're wearing chains!" Flemming yelled, his face turning a lovely shade of purple.**

"**And a tutu, thanks for noticing." And with that, she skipped away humming Friday by Rebecca Black.**

"**Well," Ms. McLaughlin said to Mr. Neff conversationally, "at least she doesn't own PJO."**

**Mr. Neff just nodded his head, knocking back a tequila shot; he had the youngest Flores next class period.**

"**Love"**

…

We laughed.

We cried.

We kissed.

We danced in the rain.

We ran through a field of flowers.

We watched overly romantic movies together.

We moved in together.

We talked for hours when the power went out.

We ate together.

We shared secrets.

We wore matching T-shirts.

We held hands…

_We were in love._

3

…

**Yeah, shortest one ever, I know.**

**Review!**

**O.o Livi Lou o.O**


	10. Momma's Boy

**I have nothing to do-_-…**

**Disclaimer: Brittany silently watched her best friend talk to Lathan, the boy she was currently infatuated with, though it would probably change within the week. Lathan was different than the other boy's though. He wasn't swayed by her weird tendencies or the fact that Livi was very likely crazy. He never got mad at her teasing, or the fact that she seemed to enjoy punching his arm, or even the ridiculous nicknames that young Livi deemed upon his poor soul. He was also different in the sense that she was older than him and Livi never like younger guys. Brittany sipped her root beer in amusement, remembering the "Would you tap that" conversation they had, had at her house the weekend before, which ended when Livi said she would tap Sirius Black from Harry Potter. Apparently she liked her men old and on the run. At least, she mused as Livi and Lathan started impersonating chickens, at least she didn't own PJO.**

"**Momma's Boy"**

…

He missed his momma. He missed her _bad._

He also missed his sissy, his other half.

They were gone. Both of them, leaving him alone in the world.

He missed the way his momma would tuck him in at night, kissing his forehead, telling him _'sweet dreams'._

He almost forgot the way she smelled (parsley with a pint of lemon).

He most of all missed the way she would pluck him from the ground and sit him on her petite hip, while he wrapped one arm around her skinny neck and used the other to hold Bianca's hand.

There was no one to pick him up anymore, though, if asked if he missed that, he would deny saying that he was too old for being held. Bianca's voice would ring in the back of his head, _'you're never too old to be comforted'._

Now, all he had left of his little family was an action figure and green hat.

He missed the way that when he would get a nightmare, he could crawl into his momma's bed and curl up into her side, while she stroked his hair lovingly, whispering stories of heroes and magic too him. He missed the way Bianca would hold his small hand if he was nervous, making all his fears leave.

He missed her black hair, the way it would tumble down her shoulders and he could lay his head on her shoulder, wrapping his thin fingers in it, just to know she was truly there.

He missed her accent, the way the z's and r's rolled off her tongue, creating a beautiful melody.

He missed everything about her. His heart would ache; it was too much for a twelve year old boy too take.

So, young Nico di Angelo, for the first time since Bianca died, crumbled to the floor and sobbed. He sobbed for his momma, the woman who died because he was born. He sobbed for his Bianca, the girl who died trying to get him something. And he sobbed for himself, the boy who would have to grow up without a home and love.

Yes, Nico di Angelo was a Momma's Boy.

And he was damned proud of it too.

…

**Review!**

**O.o Livi Lou o.O**


	11. Broken Glass

**Warning: Suicide/Implied Emotional Abuse/Self Mutilation**

**Disclaimer: Tears ran down the young author's face, her brilliantly done make up becoming smeared and distorted. Her heart ached. It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair that while she lived, her older brother didn't! Well, she mused to herself incoherently, at least she didn't own PJO, therefore she couldn't screw _that _up.**

"**Broken Glass"**

…

They said not to play with broken glass, that you'd be the only thing cut in the end. But you liked the cuts, the stinging sensation, the blood rolling down you, pooling on the floor.

They said not to play with broken glass, that the pain became overwhelming, _addicting. _Its chilling voice would call you back again and again, hitting you over and over, tearing into the very fabric of your soul.

They said not to play with broken glass, its cons always out weighed the pros.

But she…she was your broken glass, your addiction, your everything.

Her limp body hung in a darkly lit cabin, the contents dusty.

Pictures laid all around the room, the figures captured forever in a silent laugh, tears of joy running down their cheeks.

They said not to play with broken glass. You never listened, and now, the glass turned to sand, blowing away in the wind.

They said not to play with broken glass, that you'd be the only thing cut in the end. But you never listened.

A picture lay beneath her feet, cracked and burnt. The frame was cracked, and the glass lay hazardless around the floor.

They say not to play with glass, you never did. Playing was for amateurs and you were a master in the world of pain.

Broken glass made your heart beat, but now, your heart slows, until it stops…

They said not to play with glass, but playing was for amateurs, you, you were a professional.

A professional in pain…

/3

…

**Yeah, I'm in an angsty mood lately.**

**Review!**

**O.o Livi Lou o.O**


	12. Dearest, Katelyn

**It is too early in the morning for my brain to work properly.-_-**

**Disclaimer: An unnamed driver was interviewed driver was interviewed on what he thought of our favorite author.**

**Interviewer: What do you think of Livi?**

**Driver: Livi? Who's she?**

**Interviewer: She's the chubby Hispanic kid who sits in the middle of cross walks just because she can.**

**Driver: Oh. You mean mini Flores. **

**Interviewer: Yes, her.**

**Driver: All I can say is, at least she doesn't own PJO.**

"**Dearest, Katelyn"**

…

Dearest, Katelyn,

Let's kiss in the rain.

Let's dance in the middle of the dining area, just 'cause we can.

Let's cuddle in the front of the camp fire.

Let's feed each other at meal times.

You know what? I don't really like your name. Katie Gardner? No. How about Katie Stoll? Yeah, I like that.

So, where was I? Oh yeah, let's skive off classes to spend time with each other.

Let's kiss in a canoe only to have it capsize.

Let's watch sappy movies together.

Let's grow old together and snog in front of grandkids, 'cause, you know, we can?

You may be asking yourself why you would do this.

You love me, duh. I see it in the way you flip me off from across the room, the way you glare when I pull a prank, I see it the way you storm up to my cabin when your seeds are missing.

You know what, Ms. Soon-To-Be-Stoll, I love you too.

So, let's get married.

Your Soon-To-Be-Hubby,

Travis The Sexy Stoll.

…

**Yeah, I got bored:P**

**Review!**

**O.o LiviLou o.O**


End file.
